


Are You Proud?

by TimelessMystery



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, canon character death, kinda sad fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessMystery/pseuds/TimelessMystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years of dating, you finally get to meet Clyde's mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Proud?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on a different site on March 12, 2014.

When you moved to South Park at age 16, you almost immediately befriended and started dating Clyde Donovan. Now you were both 18 and had been dating for two years. In fact, tonight was your anniversary and Clyde had said he had something really special planned for you two, which involved meeting his mom. You had met Clyde’s dad and his stepmom when you first started dating. He never really wanted to talk about his real mom, so you never pressed the issue, just assumed his parents had gone through a nasty divorce.

It was around eleven in the morning when Clyde had picked you up for lunch, bouquet of roses in hand.

“You ready to go, beautiful?” he questioned, a smile present on his face as he took your hand in his.

“Of course,” you responded, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, “I’m really excited to meet your mom. How come you never told me about her?”

A look you couldn’t quite recognize crossed his features as he mumbled out, “I’m sorry... I just wasn’t ready…” 

Not wanting to upset him anymore, you got in his car and he drove you to lunch, which went pretty uneventfully. Clyde attempted to mooch food from your plate while you shot death glares at him. The waitress flirted with Clyde and slipped him extra food, while you watched on in amusement. Clyde made kissy faces at you from across the table and took your hands in his before he kissed each finger gently. All of this was just typical Clyde behavior with you in a restaurant and each thing he did was added to the list of reasons why you loved him more than anything.

After you guys finished up your lunch, you and Clyde got into the car. You drove about fifteen minutes, until you arrived at the cemetery. Initially, you were confused, but after glancing over at Clyde and saw him biting his lip, fighting back tears, you knew exactly why you were here.

He led you through the rows of graves, until you approached one marked ‘Betsy Donovan’. He tightly squeezed your hand and you smiled at him before sitting down in front of the grave and introducing yourself.

“Hi, Mrs. Donovan. I’m (Y/N). It’s so nice to finally meet you,” you said, earning an incredulous look from Clyde, that then turned to a content smile as he sat beside you.

“Mom, (Y/N) is my girlfriend, and I love her more than anything,” he explained, taking your hand in his. “It’s our two year anniversary today and we’re going to college soon. I just wanted you to meet her since she’s so important to me.”

You flushed at his words, and gave him a peck on the cheek. “I love your son so much, Mrs. Donovan. Thank you for bringing him into this world. He showed me how to be happy and I am so grateful.”

“The reason I never told you about her is because I’m the one who killed her. She kept telling me to put the toilet seat down and I never listened. You’re the first person to come down here with me and talk to her like this.”

“Clyde, you didn’t kill your mom. Accidents happen. I’m honored that you chose me to come down and meet her.”

With tears in his eyes, Clyde took out his phone, opened a picture of his mother and set it by her grave. “I wanted you to be here for this moment.” Getting down on one knee, Clyde pulled a box from his jacket pocket. “I know that this seems kind of sudden, but I love you with all my heart. I don’t know what I would do without you. Will you marry me?”

You burst into tears and nodded as Clyde slipped the ring on your finger. “Of course I will, I would be honored to be your wife!”

Clyde burst into tears as well, before taking you into his arms and picking you up in a bone-crushing hug. “Thank you…” Looking back at his mom’s grave, he added, “I really wanted you to see this moment…I know that you didn’t want me to get married so young, but when you meet the right person you just know. I hope it’s okay that I gave (Y/N) your wedding ring. You two will always be the most important women in my life. I lost a piece of my heart when you died, but when (Y/N) came along, she gave me it back and so much more. I know you’d really like her and I hope you’re proud of me. I miss you so much.”

Wiping his tears away and kissing his cheek, you and Clyde spent the rest of the night in the cemetery just talking to Mrs. Donovan and telling her your plans for the future. It was really comforting to know that Clyde trusted you and loved you enough to introduce her to you.

After finishing college, you and Clyde set the date for your wedding. On that day, you wore his mom’s wedding dress, were given her wedding ring when vows were exchanged, and danced your first dance to your favorite song. The best part, however, was the large picture of Clyde’s mom that was at the reception. It reminded Clyde that no matter what happened, his mom would always be watching over him and that she was proud of the man he had become.

The sense of comfort you felt at the wedding was odd, because before you actually walked down the aisle, your stomach was twisting with nerves. You really did love Clyde, but the idea of forever was stressful to you. Having seen many friend’s parents get divorced, you didn’t want your marriage to end up like that. You didn’t know what you’d do without your husband, you’d be lost and you’d do anything in your power to keep him by your side til death do you part. 

You didn’t think much of the strange sense you had during the wedding, until you got the pictures back a few months later. In almost every one, you could see an apparition of Clyde’s mom, which was strange in normal circumstances, but considering you lived in South Park it was one of the least unusual things to happen all year. The one that spoke to you the most was when you and Clyde were at the altar exchanging vows. Mrs. Donovan had her hand on her son’s shoulder and was beaming with pride. When Clyde saw it, he burst into happy sobs, knowing that his mother was there for him and supported him. It helped ease the guilt of her accidental death.

Clyde was finally happy. He had his wife and his mom, two of the most important women in his life, and that was all he ever wanted.


End file.
